


Crossing Boundaries

by thosekidswhohuntmonsters



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, F/M, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Sam Wilson, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosekidswhohuntmonsters/pseuds/thosekidswhohuntmonsters
Summary: What happens when you're Tony Starks daughter and secretly dating Steve Rogers?





	Crossing Boundaries

Steve threw his head back, “Doll we can’t….oh fuck”. As you continued he started to breath a little harder, trying to stop all the moans from escaping his lips. You pulled back with a smirk, “I don’t think I can stop now”. 

You could see him smirking too, “I’m supposed to have a meeting in like 5 minutes...with your father”. You rolled your eyes at the mention of your dad, it’s not exactly what you wanted to think about right now. 

“Then cum faster” you said while taking his length in your mouth again. At first he laughed, but then it turned quickly into moans. Steve couldn’t help himself, he pushed back your hair so he could get a better view. 

As he watched you looking up at him, his cock disappearing down your throat, he felt his stomach drop. Knowing time was of the essence you picked up your speed, only making his moans grow. 

“You feel so fucking good doll”. If your mouth hadn’t been full you would’ve joked about his language. Taking him out of your mouth with a pop you asked, “Is that what you like Steve? Watching your cock disappear down my throat?”. 

You could see the precum dripping from his tip, and it encouraged you. Licking slowly up his shaft you asked, “I bet you wanna empty your fucking balls down my throat, watch me swallow every drop”. 

Even though you joked with him, you knew dirty talk was his weakness. On the outside the man was America’s golden boy, but behind closed doors...the filthier the better. Steve licked his lips, “Keep talking like that and I’m gonna cum right now”. 

“Well I wouldn’t wanna let it go to waste” you said before taking him in your mouth again. His laugh was so low it was more of a growl, “God I fucking love you”. Even with an apparent mouthful you smirked. 

You fell back into your rhythm, taking in as much of him as you could while he moaned, groaned and grunted, with the occasional dirty words of encouragement. Steve’s favorite part was how you looked at him the entire time. 

You could turn him on with just a single look, and he knew that you knew it too. The entire time as he held your gaze it was like you were communicating telepathically. You were begging him to cum without even saying anything. 

As you started to play with his balls he knew he was close. Breathing rapidly he told you, “Doll I’m gonna cum...fucking shit I’m gonna cum”. You nodded your head and he knew exactly what you wanted him to do. 

Throwing his head back he let himself go, his orgasm shaking through his entire body like an earthquake. As he felt every single nerve shake with pleasure he let himself cum in your mouth. 

You drank down every single drop, and continued to suck knowing he loved the feeling. Steve was trying to catch his breath, “That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen babydoll”. Smiling he pulled you up off your knees and into his lap. 

Steve brought his lips to yours, kissing you passionately. The sound of your phone starting to go off made you pull back. Looking at your screen you said, “It’s Peter, he said they’re on their way”. 

Steve shook his head, “Doll we can’t be so reckless all the time”. Getting up off his lap you tried to make yourself look less obvious. Over your shoulder you teased, “Steve I know you love sneaking around”. 

Getting up he adjusted his clothes, “Trust me I do, but I also love you and I don’t want you to get hurt by all this”. You sighed, it was a pretty fucked up situation. Steve was the same age as your dad, but here you were messing around with him. 

“Tony would kill you without hesitation...it would be Civil War part two Steve”. Steve moved to kiss you one last time but was interrupted by an out of breath Peter entering the room. 

“Thank god you’re both fully clothed...they’re on their way”. You rolled your eyes before sitting down with Peter in the chairs in front of Steve’s desk. Sitting back down in his chair Steve said, “Thank you Peter you know-”. 

The door opened, “What are you both doing here?”. Getting up you said, “You know dad a hi would’ve been nice enough”. Tony rolled his eyes but pulled you into a hug. Steve was eager to get things over with, “So about next month”. 

“Oh no Capsicle, I didn’t come here to talk about next month”. Your stomach dropped as you thought your worst fear was about to come true. Peter was the only one to say anything, “You...didn’t?”. 

Tony walked over to the windows, “Everyone’s been so tense lately….you more than usual Steve...so I figured we should celebrate tonight”. You looked to Steve and watched all his tension melt away. 

“How should we celebrate?” you asked with a smile. Turning around Tony laughed. He pointed to you, “Oh you’re not celebrating, you and Peter have exams coming up next week that you need to study for”. 

You got up from the chair, “Dad come on! I’m nearly 21 now, can you stop treating me like I’m such a baby?!”. Steve tensed up a little bit again, the last thing he wanted was an argument between you both..it just made him think about what was to come. 

“Nearly 21 and 21 are two different things (y/n), and not to sound cliche but you’ll always be my little girl”. Peter choked on his water, making Tony raise an eyebrow in suspicion.

Smoothly you said, “See? Poor little Peter is so stressed out by his college exams that he can’t even drink his water! Come on dad just let us come!”. Steve let out a small sigh of relief at your quick cover up. Tony thought things over for a minute. 

“Fine, but I don’t want to see a single drop of alcohol anywhere near your mouth”. You nodded your head and beamed with excitement. Tony shook his head, “God I’m a pushover...when did I get so soft Steve?”. 

“It’s hard to say no to that face...I bet”. Peter was thankful he wasn’t drinking anything because he would’ve surely spit it out. Tony clapped his hands, “Okay you two now go...I don’t know what you two do...do you still like legos Peter?”. 

Taking him by the hand you said, “I wish I could say that was stupid of you, but sadly he does”. Peter smiled and let you lead him out of the room, leaving Steve alone with Tony. 

Steve ran a hand through his hair, “Buck I can’t keep doing this...lying to Tony is eating me alive”. Bucky was standing beside Steve in the bathroom as they both got ready for tonight. Passing him the brush he said, “To be honest Steve I don’t know what to tell you”. 

“I know you truly care about (y/n) but it’s not going to be easy for Tony to accept that you’ve been secretly dating his daughter for the past year”. Steve didn’t need Bucky to tell him that, it was everything he’d already known. 

He ran the brush through his hair, “I just….I can’t stop….she’s like nothing I’ve ever seen before Buck”. Laughing Bucky went into his bedroom to grab his clothes. Over his shoulder he asked, “is that your heart or you dick talking?”. 

Steve smirked, “A little of both...I mean she came into my office earlier and just starting going down on me knowing that we could be caught any second….and fuck Bucky all the dirty things she says?”. 

Bucky shook his head, “Can we stop talking before what happened earlier happens in your pants”. Placing down the hairbrush Steve joined Bucky in his bedroom. He laughed sarcastically, “Haha very funny Buck”. 

“I know it’s hot to sneak around with someone….but sooner or later there’s going to be a slip up and Tony is going to find out”. Sitting down on the bed Steve started to tie his shoes. 

“Buck I know...maybe I’ll talk to-”. Steve was cut off when there was knocking at Bucky’s door. Bucky called out, “Yeah one second”. Rushing to the door he opened it quickly. 

“Hey boys” you said with a smirk on your face. Bucky just shook his head knowing that when Steve saw how good you looked all bets would be off. Loudly he said, “Hey (y/n) nice of you to stop by”. 

Instantly Steve perked up, and when he finally saw you he almost did something more than just perking up. Steve’s eyes trailed up your body, “You look incredible doll”. Smirking you did a small spin, letting him see everything. 

You’d been wearing a black off the shoulder bodycon dress, and although you were technically covered up it didn’t leave much to the imagination. The dress had sleeves and also a thick black choker aspect. 

“You really are trouble” Bucky said looking to you. Steve felt like he couldn’t keep his eyes off of you, and it was a miracle he was currently keeping his hands off of you. Turning around to face Bucky you smirked. 

“Buck, I know you love me”. He tried not to but he started to smile. Laughing he explained, “I never said I didn’t, it’s just I’d also love if you weren’t the reason my best friend is most likely going to die tonight”. 

“Well he can’t with being my chaperone and all”. Both men were completely caught off guard. Walking over to you Steve asked, “I’m your what?”. 

Smiling you explained, “I convinced my dad to let you be my chaperone, that way he isn’t going to worry about me being in good hands…. **_and I can be in good hands_ ** ”. Bucky just laughed, yep Steve was totally going to die tonight. 

“Doll I don’t know if that’s the best idea”. Steve was starting to get insanely nervous about tonight. Laughing you said, “Look I’m not going to do anything drastic Steve, unless you wanted me too, I’m down for just being able to be by your side all night without anyone thinking anything of it”. 

Pulling you into his chest he kissed your forehead, “Okay, love you baby”. Smiling you told him you loved him too. Bucky grabbed his jacket, “Let’s start Steve’s going away party”. Walking past him you punched his shoulder. 

“Thank god I only love that girl as a friend Steve because I would not want to be you tonight”. Steve nodded his head in agreement, although you’d just agreed to keep things pg tonight, he wondered if he’d be able to control himself. 

 

“See totally pg Steve” you said while sitting next to him in the booth. Tony had rented out a section in one of the many clubs in New York. Leaning closer you teased, “We’re even keeping enough room for Jesus”. 

Steve tried not too, but he was smirking. It did feel nice to have an excuse to be by your side the whole night. Leaning closer to you he added, “Yeah but I doubt your current thoughts are anything but holy”. 

“Want me to get on my knees and confess?”. Looking up at the ceiling he shook his head. He wanted to be upset but even with your corny jokes he felt himself falling deeper in love with you. 

“You’re unbelievable (y/n)”. Watching your smirk turn into a smile, and then turn into laughter, made his heart beat a little faster. 

Suddenly a familiar voice said, “Tell me about it”. Following it you realized it was one of the kids in your sociology class. Already annoyed you said, “Well that’s one way to introduce yourself Garrett”. 

Steve started to size the kid up, he didn’t like anyone being this forward with you. Smirking Garrett asked, “Why don’t you let me buy you a drink and we can really get to know each other”. 

You’d already known Garrett was an asshole, especially given the fact that he gave Peter a hard time whenever he saw him on campus. You faked a smile, “Okay that sounds...like the last thing I’d ever want to do”. 

Steve couldn’t stop his laughter from your response. Garrett tensed up a little bit, “Don’t tell me it’s because you’re fucking that Peter kid...I bet he isn’t fulfilling your needs and that’s why you’re so bitchy right now”. 

You stood up, “I’m not fucking Peter, but trust me if I was I’d have no complaints”. Everyone around you started to stare, including the rest of the gang. Garrett didn’t back down, “I guess it’s hard for a slut like you to have any complaints”. 

“Garrett, let’s not pretend five seconds ago you weren’t trying to get in my pants. You’re just mad because like every girl in this god damn city I DON’T WANT YOU”. To your surprise he lunged forward, but he was met with a very angry Steve. 

Steve didn’t hesitate, he hit the little punch square in the face. Pulling him up by his jacket he held him above the ground, making Garrett look like he was going to shit his pants. 

To make matters worse for Garrett, Sam and Bucky were now on either side of Steve. In that moment Garrett realized he had messed with the wrong girl and that daddy and mommy wouldn’t be able to buy him out of this situation. 

Steve spoke through gritted teeth, “If you even look in (y/n)’s direction again there won’t be anything of you left to punch...and if she tells me that you’re treating another woman like this you’ll wish I’d only killed you”. 

Garrett swallowed hard, he could see the murder in Steve’s eyes. Crossing your arms over your chest you added, “And just so you know, I can and will kick your ass Garrett. I’ll take that peanut you call a dick and rip it off quicker than you can say fragile masculinity”. 

Smiling Steve let go of Garrett, sending him back a couple feet. For added security Sam and Bucky stepped forward, making sure he knew to get lost. 

Although Steve was proud of you, he was still shaken up over some asshole treating you like that. Steve picked you chin up, “Nothing he said was true (y/n), I’m so sorry there’s men like that on this planet”. 

You let him wrap his arms around you and pull you into his chest. Even though you knew you could handle yourself, it was a little scary for someone to immediately go to violence just because you’d turned them down. 

“It’s okay...men like you make up for it”. You couldn’t see but as Steve rested his chin on top of your head he was smiling. He held you a little tighter, “Oh trust me, when we get home I’m really making up for it”. 

“I step outside to take a phone call and some punk thinks he can insult my daughter? When I’m done with him he’ll-” you father said walking over to where you’d been standing. After hearing his voice you immediately backed away from Steve. 

You look into Steve’s eyes for a moment and then back at your father. Taking a step towards him you cut him off, “Dad it’s okay, trust me I’ve been wanting to kick his ass for a long time”. 

“What did he say to you?”. Scrunching your face up you wondered how to put things delicately. Steve spoke up, “He offered her a drink, she said no, and then he called her…”. 

Sam and Bucky joined the group again after Sam made sure Garrett’s walk home would be accompanied by Red-Wing. Sam crossed his arms over his chest, “The little asshole called her a slut, and then starting talking badly about Peter. Talking about fulfilling her needs...man’s masculinity was more fragile than glass”. 

You watched your father’s entire expression change, sharing the same look of murder Steve had earlier. He activated the arm aspect of his suit, “Oh that kid is going to pay, F.R.I.D.A.Y. I need you to locate a Garrett Summer’s for me”. 

Grabbing your dad’s hand you shook your head, “Dad it’s okay...Steve took care of it in an instant….but maybe you could come get some fresh air with me?”. Looking to Steve he picked up on what you were going to do next. 

He parted his lips to speak but you shook your head. Without waiting for Tony to answer you lead him outside of the club, the entire him he was plotting his revenge. With each step you got more nervous, but you knew you needed to do this. 

When the cold air hit you, you felt relieved. Steve was in a public place, civilians everywhere, Tony couldn’t kill him right? This was just like a band-aid, no easy way to say dad I’m fucking a man twice my age...and oh yeah he’s your best friend by the way. 

Tunning back into what your father was saying you stopped him mid murder plan. You let out a sigh, “Dad there’s something I need to tell you”. He tensed up a little bit, those words coming from anyone could make you nervous. 

You shook your head softly repeating the word band-aid to yourself. Time to let it rip, “Dad I’m...I’ve been….Steve and I have been dating for this past year”. He was quiet, your dad was never quiet, this was not good. 

“You’ve been what?” he asked slowly. Tony wasn’t sure if he was having a stroke or this was a nightmare, or if God finally had it his way...and it was both.  You closed your eyes, “I have been dating Steve for a year now”. 

When you heard no noise you slowly opened one of your eyes, at least thankful that your father was still standing there and not inside killing Steve. Tony shook his head, “He is twice your age (y/n)...no he is like three times your age.. HE IS NEARLY ONE-HUNDRED YEARS OLD”. 

There was the anger, and it was much worse than the silence. Tony started to pace back and forth talking to himself, making the strangers who walked by very confused. Softly you said, “I know….but I’m twenty now and-”. 

“So what? That doesn’t mean you’re an adult! You haven’t even experienced the world yet (y/n)....he’s taking advantage of you”. His words started to make you angry, he was acting like Steve wasn’t Steve. 

You crossed your arms over your chest, “Taking advantage of me dad? Are you kidding me? Hate to tell you but I came onto him!”. He shook his head, that was the last thing he wanted to hear. 

“HE SHOULD’VE KNOWN BETTER (Y/N)! YOU’RE MY DAUGHTER!”. Tony never raised his voice at you, and now that he had you felt more hurt than ever. You held onto your anger in hopes to not cry, “I LOVE HIM DAD”. 

Tony pointed his finger at you, “You don’t know anything about love yet (y/n)”. You felt like your head was going to explode. You raised your hands up in the air, “Oh so should I go experience it with people like Garrett?”. 

“You know the only thing wrong about Steve is his age!” you added angrily. Tony took his glasses off and held the bride of his nose. His voice was lower now, “I’d never want you to be with someone like Garrett (y/n), I want you to be with someone who kisses the ground you walk on”. 

You started to calm down too, “Then why can’t you accept Steve does that?”. Tony let out a long sigh, if he hadn’t needed a therapist before he definitely needed one now. Finally he looked back up at you, “Because he’s my friend, and if he hadn’t been a human popsicle and things had been different he’d be my age”. 

“Dad you don’t think I know that? You don’t think Steve knows that? He’s only been keeping things a secret because I’ve been begging him too. This isn’t some fling, we love each other”. 

Tony tensed up at the use of that word again. He spoke sternly, “Tell him to come out here”. You shook your head no, you weren’t about to have Steve be killed. Tony rolled his eyes, “If I wanted to hurt him I wouldn’t have been standing out here talking to you”. 

“Fine”. Letting out a sigh you made your way back into the club. Within seconds you were back to where the rest of the group had been, and they were all surprised to see you and not Tony with a bazooka. 

Softly you said, “He wants to talk to you...outside…..”. Sam patted Steve’s shoulder, making a joke about thanking him for being such a good friend and wishing he had a quick and painless death. 

“If Tony wanted him dead he would’ve already done it” Natasha said while looking up from her drink. Steve just nodded his head and looked to you. He motioned to kiss you and you said, “Don’t...don’t act like this is the last time Steve...kiss me when you come back in”. 

Steve nodded his head, “Okay doll”. He tried to sound convincing but he had no idea what he was about to walk out into. He obviously knew that Tony wouldn’t kill him, but asking him to leave the compound wasn’t an insane possibility. 

“You know I really liked the fragile masculinity comment”. Rolling your eyes you sat down next to Bucky. Sam chimed in, “My favorite part was when he stook up for Parker”. Mocking your voice he reenacted your comment from earlier, adding his own flare of course. 

Bucky patted your knee, “It’ll be okay (y/n), it’s between them now”. Sighing you leaned your head against his side, the cool metal of his arm calming you down. You started to play with your hands, “I know Buck, but I really do love him”. 

Moving Bucky wrapped an arm around you, “He loves you too”. God hearing that made it all so much worse. Biting your lip you tried to hold back your tears. It hadn’t felt like ripping off a band-aid, it had felt like shooting Steve in the heart and then yourself in the head. 

 

“Tony look-”. Raising his hand up Tony let Steve know to stop talking. His voice was stern, “Do you love her”. Calming down Steve finally let his body relax. He nodded his head, “I wouldn’t have let things go this far if I didn’t”. 

“Are you two…”. Tony didn’t even want to finish the question, but he needed to know. Without saying a word Steve nodded his head, making Tony look up at the sky. Softly he said, “God Rogers, in my own house?”. 

Steve sighed, “That’s not what this is about Tony. I love her and if you love her two then-”. Tony’s head snapped down, and his eyes narrowed a little bit. Walking towards Steve he began, “If I love her? Damn fucking right I love her, she’s my daughter or did you forget that when you were too busy sneaking around my house”. 

Tony pulled himself back, “I love her, and that’s  is why I’m doing this. That is why I’m talking to you instead of talking to your head on a silver platter, or Nick Fury as I ask him to scatter your body across the Atlantic”. 

Steve just nodded his head, Tony had every right to be upset. Even if Tony had punched him directly on sight, that was his right too. Steve knew he’d over stepped an boundary, but he also knew that for the first time in his life he was in love. 

“I don’t want to see you kissing in my house, I don’t want to see you cuddling on the living room couch, to be honest I don’t want to see  **_you_ ** but I’m not going to hurt (y/n) like that”. 

Finally Steve said something, “Your house is off limits, I understand.”. Steve couldn’t believe that Tony was taking this so well, it reminded him of how much love there was in Tony’s heart. 

It reminded him of how Tony used to be before he’d had every weight of the world put on his shoulders. Holding his gaze Steve said, “Tony, I know we haven’t seen eye to eye and I know I’ve crossed a boundary, but I will never make you regret this decision. Hurting you is hurting (y/n), and I’d never be able to live with myself if I did”. 

Wearily Tony nodded his head, but then he looked into Steve’s eyes. He knew that look; that was the look that he saw when Steve was prepared to lose everything for Bucky, and now Steve had that same look in his eyes for you. 

Tony now knew that you were just as special to Steve as Bucky was, and that was damn fucking special. Tony did something that surprised both Steve and himself, he reached out and patted Steve’s shoulder. 

“I know you wouldn’t”. It was four words but it was more than Steve had ever expected. Tony smiled briefly before explaining, “Go tell her goodnight, let her see her amazing father didn’t turn you into a thousand little pieces, and then tell her that I’ll be waiting for her outside”. 

Smiling Steve said, “I will Tony….and maybe I’ll look into renting an apartment with Bucky….close to the compound still of course”. 

“So you do have some brain cells left?”. Together both men laughed briefly, amazed that things had been able to go this way. Steve left before Tony changed his mind and went back inside to find you. 

He smiled when he saw you sitting with Bucky, the two people he loved most. When you finally met eyes with him you jumped up excitedly. Instantly you went to kiss him but then second guessed yourself. 

“Your house is off limits, I’m going to look into renting an apartment with Bucky, but this isn’t goodbye”. Everyone was shocked, this was not how they thought things would go. Sam smiled, “Add me to that list, y’all think you can rent an apartment without me?”. 

Looking over your shoulder to Sam you started to chuckle softly. Finally you turned back to Steve, “All of those things are fine by me...I don’t care where you live as long as we can still be together”. 

“Um I care where we live”. Steve rolled his eyes at Bucky’s comment, but when he caught the smirk on Bucky’s lips he started to smile. Steve reached for you hand realizing that it was probably not pushing things. 

He rubbed your hand with the back of his thumb, “What have I always told you?”. As you looked into his eyes you forgot that anyone else was in the room. Simultaneously you both said, “Till the end of the line”. 

Bucky’s smirk grew when he heard that. Even though you were trouble, he knew you’d meant the world to Steve, which meant you meant the world to him too. Bucky loved anyone who could bring back the light in Steve’s eyes. 

You squeezed his hand, “I hate to say it but I have to go Steve”. He nodded his head and slowly let your fingers slip from his. As you walked away he added, “But at least it’s not an actual goodbye”. 

When you walked outside again and saw Tony you ran up and hugged him. He spoke before you couldn’t, “Don’t say anything, just know that I want you to be happy”. You nodded your head and squeezed him a little tighter. 

Laughing softly he added, “Okay maybe you could say something...you know like...wow thanks dad for not killing my boyfriend that’s 100 years old, also your age, and your friend….”. 

You pulled back from the hug, “Wow thanks dad for not killing my boyfriend that’s 100 years old, also your age, and your friend”. Tony wanted to be mad but he smirked, you were his daughter for sure. 

“Alright don’t push it...let’s get home and out of range before I change my mind”. You nodded your head and together you both got into the car. The ride was quiet, but your mind wasn’t. 

You couldn’t believe it, you had everything. You had a man that loved you with all his heart, one that you loved with all of yours, the most protective and caring friends on this entire planet, and a Dad that was more understanding and compassionate than anyone you could think of. 


End file.
